Amigo Girasol, Asesino Carmesí
by The Awkward Bon
Summary: El equipo 7 está completamente desintegrado. Sakura no quiere romper su promesa, Sasuke sigue los pasos de su hermano y Naruto... ¿Dónde está Naruto? ONE SHOT!


**Girasol Carmesí **

**One Shot**

**Por Anako Hiten**

Nunca supo valorarlo. En ningún momento pudo corresponderle. Tampoco llegó a tiempo para ayudarle, para salvarle de aquella muerte. Pero, ¿realmente hubiese podido hacer algo por él?

Miraba su tumba. Se había ido. No volvería a ver aquella sonrisa traviesa, ni escuchar sus halagos, ni presenciar sus locuras. Cayó de rodillas sobre la tumba, y tomó entre sus manos la bandana que le había pertenecido, cubriéndola de lágrimas y de dolor.

Sintió que la observaban. Esa penetrante mirada ya la conocía, y ahora no podía evitar sentir rencor hacia el dueño de la misma. Él había sido el causante. Él había detenido su corazón. Él… le había quitado la vida al ninja más valioso de la toda la aldea. Y nadie lograba atraparlo, se le daba muy bien evadir a los ANBU. Ella ni siquiera se molestaba en buscarlo. No iba a faltar a su promesa con Naruto, mucho menos siendo su última voluntad.

* * *

— _Sakura-chan… por favor… déjalo…_

— _¡PERO ACABA DE TRATAR DE MATARTE!_

— _Yo… perdí ante él… por favor… no lo entregues…_

— _¡NARUTO! No hables como si…_

— _No llores... y menos por mí, Sakura-chan… ahora… promételo…_

— _H-hai…_

_

* * *

  
_

Se levantó del sepulcro, dejando unos enormes girasoles sobre él. El joven de cabellos oscuros, cubierto con una capa para ocultarse, también llevaba flores.

— Sé que quieres hacerlo, ¿qué te detiene? —dijo en un seco tono— Yo lo aparte de tu lado.

— Querías poder, querías ser invencible, y lo lograste, ¿no? —contestó ella con lágrimas de rabia surcando su rostro— Tenías tanto poder, que no pudiste medir la fuerza de tu golpe, ¿no es así? Y con eso… destruiste lo más valioso, lo más hermoso que tenía: ¡su corazón!

— Entonces sabes que no lo maté porque así lo quise…

— Todo… ¡todo por una ridícula competencia! ¡Sólo por eso! —le gritó furiosa— ¡¿POR QUÉ, SASUKE-KUN?! ¿POR QUÉ LE TENÍAS TANTA ENVIDIA? ¡¿POR QUE?!

El moreno no decía nada. Un traidor. Un asesino. Eso era él, el peor ser humano sobre la tierra. Con tan solo quince años de vida había sido capaz de robar la felicidad de varias decenas de personas, y todo por un simple capricho… no… no era un simple capricho, era su razón de vida, lo que le motivaba a cometer todas aquellas vilezas. ¿Todo ello para qué? No lo había logrado. Y no sólo eso, sino que además destruyó los sueños de su mejor amigo, eliminó del mapa a la única persona que le quería, que le apreciaba sinceramente. Le lanzó un kunai a Sakura.

— Haz lo mismo conmigo. Revienta mi corazón con esa fuerza sobrenatural que tienes.

Ella lo miró con evidente lástima.

— Si estás pensando que soy como tú te equivocas. Yo no soy una asesina. Además… Naruto no quisiera que eso pasara. Ve y búscate una vida lejos de aquí, Sasuke Uchiha, ¡aquí ya no tienes nada que buscar! —dijo la pelirrosa marchándose del lugar, de espaldas al ojinegro— Y descuida, si buscas un castigo, tu propio destino te lo dará.

Ni el olor a cerezos ni el chakra de la joven Haruno se encontraban cerca. Ahora era su turno de despedirse de su mejor amigo. Se quitó la capucha y se colocó de cuclillas frente al lugar donde yacían los restos de Naruto Uzumaki.

— En este mundo no hay espacio para un criminal como yo. Ahora soy como mi hermano: asesino de mi propia familia. Ojala la historia hubiese sido otra, así tú no estarías cinco metros bajo tierra y yo no sería un fugitivo— colocó sobre la lápida los girasoles que había llevado, que a diferencia de los de Sakura, eran rojos— Ahora el único lugar para mí es…

— Sasuke-kun, apresúrate que debemos irnos antes de que nos descubran.

El dueño de aquella voz no era de su agrado pero ahora era su compañero de grupo y debía soportarlo. Sin voltear, le dijo:

— ¿Trajiste el anillo?

— Sí, casualmente te ha tocado el mismo que a tu hermano: Carmesí.

Suspiró cansado. Era una total ironía… al final, era igual a Itachi.

— _Sé que nunca me perdonarás, Naruto. Pero no tengo opción—_ se puso de pie, tapándose de nuevo con la parte superior de la capa— _Adiós… amigo…_

—**Owari—**

* * *

**Realmente no puedo creer que haya publicado un oneshot, ¡¡¡ES EL FIC MAS CORTO QUE HE HECHO!!!. Esto lo escribi creo que el año pasado, ya ni recuerdo, lo encontré pegado al fic superlargo de naruto que tengo dos años escribiendo.**

**Anako-chan busca a algun colaborador que le ayude con las escenas de accion, ya que lo mio es el drama, y este fic que quiero hacer tiene muchas peleas. Como dije en mi otro fic de naru "Al Final", es un SasuNaruSakuNaruSasu y un lampareante Sai. Aparecen muchos personajes y contiene spoilers del manga.**

**Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Tenia 3 años sin publicar en y esta semana como que me estoy luciendo xD**

**Dedicado a Lady Sesshoumaru, que por un fic de ella al que soy adicta, se me han renovado por completo las ganas de escribir.**

**Lady Sessh, para mañana 23/08 estare subiendo en primer capitulo de mi primer fanfic de gravitation!!!**

**Gracias a tods por leer!!  
**

**Ja ne!!!**


End file.
